Paciencia
by Irene Roronoa
Summary: Una llegada a una isla... algo acidentada


**Hola de Nuevo…**

**Este ya lo tenía escrito… y fue mi primer One-short… Así que sed buenos!^^**

…

- ¡Nami-swan! ¡Robin-chan! – la voz de uno de los Mugiwara se elevo en todo el Merry. Buscando incansable a sus dos "princesas". Una en su habitación haciendo –o intentando- un mapa y la otra en la cubierta superior leyendo un libro - ¡Os traigo un tentempié!

Robin no pudo sino sonreír ante los halagos incesantes del rubio. Nami, por el contrario en su habitación rodo los ojos y con un "ahora mismo estoy ocupada, muchas gracias, Sanji-kun" siguió con lo suyo. Sanji, visiblemente decepcionado y triste no abandono su afán de poner contenta a Robin, la nueva nakama.

- Muchas gracias, cocinero – Le dijo con su habitual sonrisa, a lo que al rubio le salieron corazones en sus ojos, nada más por el hecho de que Robin se dirigiera a él, y le diera las gracias.

Al momento llego Luffy, reclamando su "también merecido mientepie", a lo que Sanji le dijo que no gritara e hiciera ruido, que los sensibles oídos de Robin podrían resentirse, y fue cuando Robin soltó una carcajada que fue suficiente para mandar a Sanji al otro barrio, completo de felicidad.

- Neeee, Sanji…. Yo quiero mi "mientepie" – le dijo un Luffy con voz suplicante

- ¡TE HE DICHO QUE SE LLAMA "TENTEMPIE", BAKA! – le dijo gritándole – Además, es solo para Robin-chan y Nami-swan- Dijo con corazones en sus ojos

- Pero Nami no lo quiere… ¿Por qué no me lo das a mí? – Al momento se ve a Sanji en un rincón deprimido, repitiendo "Nami no quiere mi comida, Nami no quiere mi comida". Pero Luffy no se rinde – Además, tu siempre dices que no hay que desperdiciar la comida, shishishishi

Y con una sonrisa enorme, muy propias del sechou, Sanji muy a su pesar le dio la comida de su Nami-swan. Se sentó en el suelo a los pies de Robin y se puso a comer. La mujer no pudo hacer otra cosa sino sonreír. Otra cosa no: Pero estaba segura de que en esa tripulación no le faltarían las risas.

- Neeee, Sanji ¿Cuándo será la hora de la comida? – Dijo otro de los Mugiwara con sus habituales gafas en la cabeza reclamando su comida, apareciendo por las escaleras en busca del cocinero. Enseguida vio a Luffy comiendo - ¡OE! Yo también tengo hambre – vio a Robin también con la comida - ¿Por qué soy el único que no come aquí? Voy a reparar el Merry y me encuentro con que ya todos estáis comiendo…

Usopp estaba en pleno discurso de sus derechos humanitarios cuando desde el puesto de vigía, salió otro muchacho, de pelo verde, a anunciar lo que llevaban días esperando. Pero desgraciadamente estaban tan metidos en la disputa, que nadie le echo cuenta.

- Oe, Luffy! Puedo ver una isla – Dijo Zoro asomándose por la barandilla

- No seas pesado, Usopp, he dicho que dentro de poco, comeremos – Decía un aburrido Sanji

- Pero…. ¡SI LUFFY ESTA COMIENDO! – Dijo un indignado Usopp

- Chicos, os estoy diciendo que puedo ver una isla – Repitió Zoro desde arriba. Nada. Caso omiso, el kenshi empezó a impacientarse.

- Eso es porque Nami no tenía hambre – El cocinero se negaba a aceptar que su "Namicita" no quisiera su comida

- ¡ ¿Y PORQUE LE PREPARAS COMIDAS A ELLAS Y A LOS DEMAS NO?

- Neeee, acabo de divisar una isla por el norte – Seguía diciendo el kenshi…

- PORQUE ELLAS SON MAS DELICADAS Y NECESITAN REPONER FUERZAS – Gritaba ya, Sanji al poner en duda su profesionalidad y su caballerosidad de camino.

- Serás… ¡ESO NO ES LOGICO!

De pronto algo explotó.

- ¡OS ESTOY DICIENDO QUE ACABO DE VER UNA ISLA! OE ¡TIERRA A LA VISTA! – Acabo gritando el Kengou. Automáticamente todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo. Los que estaban en cubierta lo miraban, tres asombrados y una con una sonrisa a punto de echarse a reír, Chopper salió de la cocina donde estaba preparando unas medicinas, y Nami salió también de su camarote para ver la isla y el porqué, Zoro había pegado semejante grito.

Y como no, Luffy dio la nota

- ¿Y se puede saber porque no lo has dicho antes, Zoro?

La gota que colma el vaso.

- Censura- Varios minutos después

Todos los mugiwara se asomaron al mascaron donde estaba Merry para ver la isla. Una isla enorme llena de arboles.

- Neee, Zorro te has pasado – Salto de repente un Chopper preocupado cuando ya embarcaron en dicha isla – Mira cómo has dejado al pobre Luffy.


End file.
